This invention relates generally to flexible and portable carrying cases or bags of an insulated type designed to keep the contents thereof at a temperature considerably above or below the ambient temperature. More particularly this invention relates to multi-layer bags comprised of sheets of material of insulating and barrier producing properties.
Prior containers have generally used foam rubber or plastic as an insulating material and relied solely thereon for the insulating properties. Unlike prior containers, the present invention comprises a unique lay-up of sheets to form a soft foldable container having insulating properties far exceeding that accomplished with usual foam insulation.